By Your Side
by RandyFan
Summary: Chapter Five is up! When the camera changes, Blake's attitude takes a huge turn. This story is kind of in shambles while I repiece it back together, but I am still updating all the same! Enjoy! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

By My Side  
  
Backstage, after Unforgiven - 9/12/2004  
  
Randy walked down the long hallways of the Rose Garden, his mind wondering back to his match with Triple H earlier that evening.  
  
_Flashback:_  
  
_Earl was knocked out of the ring and Evolution made their descent to the ring. Randy clotheslined Ric right out of the ring and managed to take Batista down as well. Randy takes out Coach, and gives an RKO to Ric, Batista, and Triple H. Randy was on a roll, until Batista, out of no where, drops Randy with a killer spinebuster. Triple H follows up with a chair shot to the head and a pedigree on the same chair. Batista threw Earl back in the ring and HHH got the three count.  
  
End Flashback_  
  
Randy was robbed, his title stolen from him. He knew it and the world knew it. Randy was distraught his precious belt was ripped away from him, whether he could do anything about it or not.  
  
He could feel the tears fight their way up. Randy looked around, checking the hallways for anyone left in the arena; everyone was definitely gone for the night. The tears hit him hard, pouring out.  
  
Randy sat on one of the crates, face in his hands, sobbing.  
  
"Hi Randy." It was Stacy Keibler.  
  
Randy's head shot up, shocked she was still in the arena at this time of night.  
  
His face was red and wet from his little sniffle session, and felt embarassed Stacy saw him when he was such a wreck.  
  
"Hey Stacy," Randy managed. He wiped his face with his 'Legend Killer Tour' tee.  
  
"Can I sit down?" Stacy asked, pointing to the crate next to Randy and putting her bags on the floor.  
  
Randy nodded and smiled at her. She was a beauty, that was for certain.  
  
_She sure is beautiful,_ Randy thought to himself. She was wearing a red V-neck sweater and an incredibly short white skirt. Randy always had a crush on Stacy. She was beautiful, smart, caring - everything he wanted in a woman. But he never pursueded her because he was afraid she would reject him.  
  
"You gave an awesome performance Randy, whether you won or not. There wasn't anything you could do anyway; those assholes had that planned. They stole your title from you, but I'm confident you'll get it back." She gave Randy a warm smile and placed her hand on his thigh.  
  
"Thanks Stacy," Randy said, look up. "But I feel like I let my fans down, ya know?" Randy questioned.  
He looked up at Stacy's smiling face and instantly felt warm inside.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But the fans are proud of you, just like I am," she smiled. "You put up one hell of a fight."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Stacy moved in slowly, kissing Randy's soft lips. He leaned into the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth, dancing with her tongue. They kissed for what felt like an eternity.  
  
Stacy broke the kiss and Randy's thigh as she stood and picked up her purse.  
  
She flashed him her million dollar smile as she said, " I'll stand by your side, and you'll always be my champ."  
  
A/N: Please tell me if I should continue! Read & Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

By Your Side

Author: RandyFan

Ratings: PG

(A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate your comments! Please keep them coming! Also, I think an apology is in order. I apologize to RKOandLEGS. I just reviewed some stories and saw you also have a story called 'By My Side'. After I finish this story, I will review it heavily and rewrite it. After the new version is out, I will be writing a sequel (if you guys want me too :)). Anyways... I just thought I should clear that up. Thanks again and enjoy!)

I do not own Randy Orton or Stacy Keibler. All are trademarks of their respective owners. I do, however, own Blake Fields. :)

Tuscon, Arizona - September 20th, 2004

RAW's entrance song and video blare throughout the arena, the cameramen turning on their cameras and taking aim at the crowds. After the song ended, the cameras all turned to the lovely Lillian Garcia, standing front and center in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began in her clear, powerful voice. "Please welcome, RAW's General Manager, Eric Bischoff."

The cheers turned to boo's as Eric's music hit. He walked down the ramp with a snug look on his face, dressed in a khaki suit. He grabbed the microphone and started.

"As promised last week by the Chairman of the Board, Vince McMahon," The crowd cheered, to the dismay of Biscoff. "He is here and has a huge announcement to make." Eric looked around the crowd, some 15,000 people crammed into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian talked into the microphone from ringside. "Please welcome, The WWE's Chairman of the Board, Vince McMahon!" The crowd went nuts cheering and screaming for their Chairman.

Vince's music hit as he power-walked to the ring, a smile of satisfaction of on his face. He took the steps up to the ring and took a microphone from Lillian at ringside.

He looked around, impressed and grateful so many people came to see his show. After the crowd settled down he began his huge announcement.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad you could make it tonight!" The crowd cheered yet again, appreciate Vince acknowledges his fans.

"Well anyway, as promised, I do have a huge announcement to make. One that will shake the RAW brand!" The crowd quiteted down, making sure they could hear everything as Vince went on.

"You see.. I have been receiving numerous complains from the wrestlers..from the trainers and agents, and most importantly, from the fans about your General Manager, Eric Bischoff." Vince turned stopped pacing and turned around, looking intently on Eric. The crowd cheered in agreement as Eric slapped a shocked expression on his face.

"Wha..What are you talking about?! I'm a great General Manager!" Eric choked as all the attention had been turned on him. What did he do so wrong?

Vince gave the GM an incredulous look as he went on. "Your going with the inncocent act, I see..." Vince continued sarcastically. "Well, not only have you made some bad decisions for the Superstars, you've also made some bad decisions for RAW." Vince raised his eyebrows at Eric, a smile creeping to his face. He obviously enjoyed watching Bischoff squirm.

"Mr. McMahon, sir, I haven't done anything wrong. I made RAW bet--" Vince cut Eric off, moving on with what he has to say.

"So that is why I decided you needed a little help... again. But this time.. this time I brought in the best."

Eric couldn't believe this! What did he do so wrong.. so horrible?! He couldn't comprehend this in the slightest. And what about bringing in help? Help to run my show?! MY show!?! 

"He is a bright young man," Vince smiled as he talked about his young friend. "I knew he could be perfect for the job, just perfect the second I laid my eyes on him." Vince really did think the new Co-GM was something special. He was a very talented and smart young man.

"His position on RAW will be Co-General Manager. And he will have say in all decisions around here Bischoff," He pointed out threateningly.

"One bad report, Eric, about anything.. ANYTHING and you will be removed as General Manager." The crowd cheered for Vince and for the new general manager, esctatic to hear the Bisch has a chance of being removed. "Got that Eric?" Vince asked inquiringly.

Bischoff squirmed under all the attention, shocked and dismayed and angered at the news he was hearing. He couldn't believe it. But if he wanted to keep his job, he had to go along with it.

"Yes, sir, Mr. McMahon. I understand completely." Eric chroked.

"Good. Now, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new Co-General Manager of RAW, Blake Fields!" Vince curtsied towards the entrance ramp, the crowd going nuts.

Gold lights flashed around the ring as the new entrance video and music played. Being accompanied by a catchy tune, black and white pictures of Eric Bischoff played on the screen. And suddenly, a huge red circle with a slash through it appeared on the Bisch's pictures! In between the sets of black and white pictures, images of the new GM danced to life on the screen. They were bright and beautiful, showing off the new GM's handsome features.

Bischoff was taken aback and appalled by the pictures of the new GM.. _That little punk_, Bischoff thought to himself.

A moment later the new GM of RAW stepped out from the curtain, taking his first glance at the world. The crowd went nuts over their new GM, making Blake smile his beautiful smile.

Blake had gorgeous features and a smooth, unblemished complexion. He had perfectly straight brownish-black hair, combed and gelled expertly. His eyes are brownish-black in color, looking through a pair of thin, crystal clear designer glasses. His amazing pearly white smile, which played off his rich, tanned body perfectly, was straight as an arrow.

He was wearing a beautiful custom black Armani suit with matching unpleated slacks. He wore a crisp silver shirt and impeccable Ferragamo's.

But despite his great hair and face, amazing smile and incredible style. Despite his great knowledge and expertise and creativity. Despite his skills and the crowd's reaction to him.. despite his perfection, there was one thing Eric didn't expect, didn't see.

That he's only 13 years old.

(A/N: Please Read & Review! How does Blake affect Randy and Stacy's blooming relationship and the RAW brand in general? Stay tuned to find out!)


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

Chapter Three, Part One

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out! My computer crashed, then wouldn't print, and then wouldn't work at all! So I had to rewrite it on a different computer THREE times!! Craziness! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! Feel free to include any suggestions! Thanks again!

* * *

Later that day -- September 20th, 2004 -- Tuscon, Arizona 

"Woah, thats some announcement, bringing in a 13-year old as a general manager, don't ya think honey?" Stacy asked as she shut off the TV and went to sit on her boyfriend, Randy Orton's, lap.

"Yeah, thats something." Randy said, holding on to Stacy.

Randy looked deeply into Stacy's beautiful orbs before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Stacy smiled as she cupped her boyfriend's face in her hands.

"I love you Randy Orton," Stacy said as she placed a sweet kiss on his soft lips.

"I love you too Stacy Keibler." Randy said after she broke the kiss.

_**KNOCK ... KNOCK ...**_

"Come in," Randy called out. It was probably one of the writers coming to brief him about RAW later tonight.

Both were surprised to see the new General Manager Blake Fields open the door to the dressing room. Blake smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi, my name is Blake Fields. I'm the new General Manager." He extended his hand to Randy and Stacy. Randy reached out first and replied, "Hi Blake. I'm Randy Orton. This is Stacy Keibler."

"Hi Randy, hi Stacy." Blake repeated again. Stacy reached out and shook Blake's hand also.

"Can we help you, sir?" Stacy asked kindly as she put her hand back on Randy's chest.

"Yes actually, you can. Since tonight is our season premiere, I would like you two to participate in some of the activities we have planned." He motioned to a chair and asked, "May I sit here?" Even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course!" Stacy replied. She turned back to Randy, whom she was still sitting on.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, wrapping his arms protectively around Stacy's small waist.

"Excuse me," Blake said to bring their attention back to him. "I would like you two to announce the winner of the Diva Search tonight."

"We'd love too!" Stacy squealed. She always wanted to do something like this, and now she gets a chance to do it. With her boyfriend!

And with that, Blake stood and smiled his gorgeous smile. "Fantastic."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for such a short chapter! I had originally planned for this to be pretty long, but decided it would be easier to turn this big chapter into two smaller ones. I coined this chapter 'Chapter Three, Part One'. The next chapter will be 'Chapter Three, Part Two'. I am almost finished with it, but decided to revise it a little. And look at me, I even started on Chapter Four! Woo hoo! I hope for both of them to be up before next Monday. But in any event, please keep reviewing! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2

By: RandyFan

Rating: PG

Chapter Three, Part Two

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

Randy's music hit as he and Stacy made their way to the ring. The crowd cheered for their favorite RAW couple.

Randy held the ropes down for Stacy to crawl through. She bend down very slowly, forcing a needy expression on her boyfriend's face. Randy walked beneath the ropes and Stacy retrieved a microphone from Lillian. She walked back over to Randy and snaked her arm around his muscular waist before starting.

"Are you guys ready to crown a new RAW diva?" Stacy shouted to the audience. They screamed and stood. Stacy took as a yes. "Before we announce the winner, lets take a recap of the two months of the Diva contest."

After the video package ended, Stacy called the diva hopefuls to the ring but frowned with Randy as Trish's music hit. The crowd boo'd and even one fan threw a dirty old shoe at Trish, even though it missed.

Trish and Tyson marched to the ring, smug looks of their faces. Trish and her problem solver slipped through the ropes. Tyson got a mike for her.

"Well looky here," Trish spat at Randy and Trish. "RKO and Legs. You two are so cute together." Trish mocked. Randy became visibily agitated and tensed as he stepped forward. He reached back and took the microphone from Stacy.

"Listen Trash Stratus," Randy retorted. "Stacy and I are just trying to host this diva search, you know, with girls who actually have talent." He snarled.

Trish, now offended, complained to Tyson. "Did you hear him?! He just called me talentless trash!" Trish looked up at Tyson who hadn't budged an inch. "Well get him!" Trish screamed.

Tyson lunged forward, his momentum taking Randy to the mat.

Stacy screamed as Tyson pounded into Randy's handsome face. But suddenly Stacy was filled with a sharp anger; hate surged through her tiny body. Stacy flew forward crashing into the Womens' Champion and knocking her to the floor outside. She beat Trish in the face, a vengeful feeling flowing through her veins. Meanwhile in the ring, Randy pounded on the tattoo'd monster. He fought up and pulled a series of moves on Tyson. In a matter of seconds, he send Tyson out to the floor.

Randy jumped outside the ring and pulled his feisty girlfriend off her favorite advisary. Tyson ran over and pulled Trish off the floor as Randy pulled Stacy in the ring.

Right at that moment Blake's handsome face appeared on the TitanTron. He wore a worried expression on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Blake nodded at the group by the ring. "Now that is no way to act Mr. Tomko, Mrs. Stratus. If it's a match you want, fine. As a matter of fact, I'll make my first ruling as General Manager right now. Next week, right here on RAW, it'll be an inter-gender tag team match featuring you Randy Orton, and your partner, Stacy Keibler." The crowd cheered. "And your opponets will Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko. Now please, Mr. Tomko, Mrs. Stratus, please clear the ring. Randy, please continue."

And with that, his face disappeared as did Trish and Tyson.

* * *

Randy and Stacy walked back behind the curtain with the newly crowned diva, Christy.

Stacy latched on to Randy's muscular form holding him close. He reached down and recipricated the hold.

"I'm tired," Stacy yawned. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I know. Lets go home."


	5. Chapter 4

Author: RandyFan 

Rating: PG

Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! And how awesome was it Randy's team won at Survivor Series! Wooo!

* * *

Randy and Stacy pulled up to his massive house in Hazelwood, Missouri. It was a chilly September evening when his shiny, black Mercedes crunched the gravel around the courtyard fountain. "Wow." Stacy commented on the four floors of stone and glass that stood before her.

"It's home." Randy smiled. He cut the engine and walked over to the passenger door. Randy handed Stacy a golden house and walked to the trunk to get their luggage. Stacy approached the intimidating oak doors. Those alone must have cost at least $50,000. The double-doors stood 15 feet high with gold trim and gold handles.Stacy inserted the key into the keyhole and used all of her might to turn the key. **_CLICK_**. Stacy reached for the handle and pushed. Her jaw hit the floor, the door revealing the beautiful inner sanctum of the Orton Mansion.

Stacy took in the view of beautifully crafted furniture; a huge swarovski crystal chandelier glowed overhead. A stone fireplace lay dormant in the corner of the great room. The marble foyer took you straight up the curved maple staircase. A delicious aroma of cinnamon creeped into Stacy's nose. She was in heaven.

Randy walked up behind Stacy with their bags. "Hey Stace," Randy called. "Your blocking the doorway." Stacy turned around, embarassed, and realized he had staring at her the whole time. "Oh, I'm sorry! Let me help you with those." Stacy grabbed her bags and set them on the bottom step.

"You have an awesome house, Randy. I've never seen anything so cool before." Stacy gawked. Randy smiled and took her in, hugging her tiny frame. "Not as awesome than you." Stacy was touched by the comment and touched his handsome face.

"Wanna give me a tour?" Stacy teased Randy. Randy thought about it for a second. "Sure, where do you wanna start?"

"How about the bedroom?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Please review! I hope you like it! 


	6. Chapter Five

By My Side

by RandyFan

Chapter Five

Author's Note: Please forgive the long absence! I've been super busy lately, but here is Chapter Five! Now, it is a pretty big switch from the Blake that deputed in Chapter 2. Does Blake act differently behind the scenes? Read and find out!

Please read and review! And a special thanks to Miss Ed! I really appreciate your comments, and you deserve all the praise you get and more! This chapter is dedicated to you.

P.S. Right before I was about to submit this chapter, my computer froze and I lost the updated, better version! I was so mad! It took me almost 30 minutes to rewrite/add more/remove pieces in this chapter. Ugh! Anyway, I revised it AGAIN. I don't think it is as good as the version that I lost, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

"Blair, now!" I demanded of my personal assistant. Surely Vince didn't expect me to run such a huge entity, like RAW, by myself. And trust me - Bischoff is no help.

The little blonde-haired dweeb scuttled over to my huge mahogany desk with my Coke in one hand and my brief case in the other. "Here you go, sir. A Coca Cola with two pieces of Irish spring water ice cubes," he said when he handed me a crystal goblet. I reach out and take it from his little paws. He set the brief case on my desk and popped it open, extracting a group of papers in a binded folder.

"And here... here is your press release. It details RAW's network switch, the airing times, and other basic information regarding the new contract deal. Oh, it also explains how happy you are with the new network." He was pretty happy with his work. I eyed him suspiciously and took the folder from his boney white fingers.

I flipped through the binded pages. The papers were all crisp and aligned properly. Heaven help me if Blair made _that_ mistake again. I'm halfway through the release, which is looking pretty good, by the way, when I spot the inevitable - a damn typo! This blasted kid was useless! I immediately close the report and look up at the anxious, trembling Blair.

"How do you spell 'commitment'?" I ask Blair. His heart drops so fast I can hear it. He takes a big gulp from his dry throat - the type that can mean only one thing: he's scared.

"Comm... commitment?" He trembled. I look at him expectantly, urging him to continue with a raised eyebrow.

"C-o-m-m-i-t-m-e-n-t?" He choked out. If he can spell it out loud, why couldn't spell it on this damn paper? I threw the report at the skinny kid before me.

"It's crap." I told him. "Next time use spell check." I push my chair back and start to leave my office when I realize I forgot my drink. I walk backwards to my desk and pick up the goblet. I put the cold rim of the glass to my lips and take a long drink before setting it back down. I walk to my office's exit, but not before warning him.

"Oh, dont forget to make the ice cubes from Irish spring water, not that faucet crap." He looks at me stunned, obviously wondering how I found out he gipped me on ice. He shouts, "It's all they had!" as I turn out of the doorway and down the corridor.

* * *

I'm walking down the hallway at TitanTower. After making a left turn at the restroom, I go about 15 feet before I see an oak door with a plaque reading, "E. Bischoff". I push through the door and march right up to Bischoff's secretary. "Hey Marcia, I need to talk to Eric." She nods and says, "Okay, go ahead." Through the doorway behind the secretary's desk, I can see straight into Eric's private office. There he is, sitting at his desk, wearing that ugly suit, looking stupid as I walk passed Marcia, heading through the doorway. I lean over, putting both of my hands on his oak desk. 

"You can have Blair back." I say to Bischoff coldly. "A retarded chimpanzee could do a better job than that incompetant."

I look down at his hand - one is holding onto the phone receiver, the other was resting on the switch-hook. Bischoff looks at me, kind of taken aback by my sudden intrusion. "Ugh... okay." He swallows as he sorted my latest comment in his brain.

"Do you need anything else, Blake? Or was that the only reason you paid me this visit?" Bischoff asked with _that_ tone of voice. Hard to say exactly what it was, though... Annoyance? Cockiness? Fear?

"Actually, Bisch, I do." I take my hands off of his desk and straighten myself, flattening out the newly-made crease in my GUESS? _Rio Slit Polo. _"Give me Orton's number. The creative team and I are having a meeting this afternoon about the Randy/Stacy storyline. I'd like Randy to sit in."

"Oh..." You could see the gears turning in his fuzzy white head, wondering, '_Why wasn't I invited to this meeting?'_. He pushed his chair back from the desk a bit and opened a drawer. He reached in and pulled out a manilla folder, which I promptly snatched from his hand. '_Why don't I have one of these?'_ I wonder to myself.

"Thanks." I smirk as I walk out of his office.

"Umm, I'll be needing that back," he told the back of my head. I turned to face him, walking backwards towards the exit.

"Right." I laughed, still smirking. I yanked open the folder, searching the list for 'Randy Orton'. I continued to scan the page until I saw it.

"_Let's see how fast you can get from Saint Louis to Stamford_." I laughed to myself, removing the piece of paper with Randy's number, birthdate, social security number and address. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed.

"Hello?" a tired, deep voice answered from the other line.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! As you can see, Blake's character has taken a 360 from Chapter Two. I'm still not sure how I am going to phase everything in, so please be patient! Again, please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
